


Unfinished ficlets

by Luperus



Category: AMC RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luperus/pseuds/Luperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ficlets that I came up with on Facebook messenger. PWP, Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished ficlets

'AH!' Misha cries, blue eyes screwing shut as his hips snap forwards, 'FUCK! Fuck me!!' Norm lets out a breathless laugh as he arches and moans, leg muscles quivering as he tries shifting between the two of you to get the best possible angle. 'Yes~ Yes I-I'd say... you are f-f-fucking me pretty goodAH! YES!'. Norm's hips snap forwards as he moans, a hand resting firmly over your throat for balance as he bucks almost viciously 'Who~re! My w-whore! MINE!'.

Misha smirks at his loosened tongue, working his body to gain more gasps and cries as a hand clamps over Norm's windpipe and squeezes, Norm responding with an eager shiver and a loud, hoarse moan as his back arches as taut as a bow 'who's the bitch now~?' Misha whispers into Norm's ear. 

~~~~~~~~~

Norm huffs out a moan as he twists the rosary's beads in his fingers, trying to complete the Hail Mary's as he feels Misha sneak up behind him and start to nibble along his jaw and down his neck 'q-quit it... wait a minute~ I'm almost done..'. He shivers as he feels Misha's lips curl against his skin and his soft voice whisper promises of 'I can thing of better things to do with that~' into his ear. He feels a gasp catch in his throat as his eyes flicker shut hips rocking forwards at the wandering hands, 'isn't it a sin for a priest to do this?' he asks softly.

'Well, I was always a poor excuse of a priest... let me show you want I can do with that~' Misha whispers back as he plucks the rosary from his hand, 'I'll expect to see you in confessions bright and early tomorrow...'

~~~~~~~~~~

Norm has you pinned by your throat, his face contorted in rapture as he rocks between you and Misha, his hand clamped over your throat as his fingers flex and squeeze as Misha pulls the leather belt tighter around his throat. His voice beginning to grow hoarse as he keens at the belt cutting off his air, cutting off yours in kind as his moves, movements rapidly turning rough as the lack of oxygen makes him delirious. Norm squeezes tight enough to bruise you for the next month as wanton moans escaped his constricted airway, hair plastered to his forehead as he peers down with glazed gray eyes 'my l-little bitch... take it so go~od for me~' 

~~~~~~~~~

Misha hisses as his blunt nails dig into your sides, large hands making it so his thumb digs into your back as he smirks to himself at Norm scrabbling for purchase, leaning over your shoulder and sucking a biting kiss into his neck. You watch Norm's back arch as his nails scrape angry red welts into the small of your back, hearing a hiss sucked between his teeth neck to your ear, their hips rocking erratically and without their previous rhythm as you are all edged towards your respective climaxes, cries sounding out in unison and as a cacophony of noise as Misha and Norm begin to move roughly. 'Little bitch!' Norm exclaims into your neck, 'FUCK! My little bitch!'.

~~~~~~~~~

Misha grabs your side as his breathing turns shallow and erratic 'fuck... FUCK!' he shouts as his hips work, nipping hard at your neck, Norm's hand sealing over Misha's as a whined keen escapes him, 'my whoreeess~' he hisses, almost losing it as his toes curl 'c'mon... you can fuckin' d-do it... c'mon!!'.

 

He pants harder as Misha sets the pace, eyes flickering shut as his mouth falls in a soft 'o', head falling back as his muscles tense and quiver. He places a hand on your hip as a soft exclamation of 'that's it, whore... fuck me~' is whispered from bitten, swollen lips.

Norm lets out deep gasps, his head falling back helplessly as he hoarsely calls you his whore... a low moan escaping him every so often as he hips rock harder and harder... 'bitch~ whore~ oh!~'.


End file.
